


Labyrinth of Lost Memories

by topumasum



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dark Past, Fantasy, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Tragic Romance, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topumasum/pseuds/topumasum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after defeating the Goblin King, everything had changed. Nothing remained as once was. The little girl had lost everything and with it she lost her memories of the Goblin Kingdom. Now the Goblin King watches her every night and torments her mind in the most intimate way possible. Now that she had lost all she loved, he has finally come to take her away. "Let me rule you... Sarah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinth of Lost Memories

The barn owl flew freely in the night sky, almost touching the moon. It searched for its prey on earth. Its majestic wings and frowned look could put fear in anyone.

Suddenly the sky rumbled and the moon was soon covered behind black clouds. The only source of light was the lightning. The lightning spread through the sky like a thin thread as the owl found its destination.

It rested on the sunset and hooted. Finally it found its prey. The human girl who he had searched for so long. She was no longer the youthful girl, but mature and more beautiful. Her hair had gained some volume and her face sweetened.

_Sarah…_

_“You are him, aren’t you? You are the…?”_

The girl shook up from her bed and looked out the window. She saw the barn own, burning his gaze into her.

_“Go back to your room Sarah. Play with you toys and costumes and forget about the…”_

She could no longer remember. The owl sent a sense of familiarity into her but she could not find what it was. She would always try and recall, seeing the barn owl at her window every night.

_“You are no match for me, Sarah.”_

She clutched her head in pain and agony. The thunder outside was not making it any better. She looked at the owl and cursed it.

“Go away. Go away, stupid bird. Whenever you come, you make my head hurt. Why? Why is it so hard?”   she covered her face in her hands, wanting to cry but she could not, for she could not remember what so tragic was.

The wind sped up and the owl screeched outside the window. It flipped on the window, wailing at her to open it.

“No! Go away!”

But the wind blasted the window open and the owl flew in. It violently hovered on her head as she covered herself and screamed for help. But there was no one in the house. She had forgotten that there was no one at home.

The owl flew away from her and out of the shadows, it turned into something else. Out of the shadow, emerged a man with gold locks and eyes of green and blue, dressed in black leather and cape. His eyes, smudged with liner that pointed up and the smirk on his face was uncanny.

She was stunned for a moment before she unintentionally blurted out.   “You are him, aren’t you? You are the Goblin King.”   It shocked her.   “What?”   She whispered to herself.   “Why did I say that? How do I know that?”

“What’s said is said.”   His voice was deep as ever. He crossed his arms and gazed at her.

“But…I didn’t mean it.”   she tried to assure herself.

“Oh, you didn’t?”   the eyebrows raised.

“What’s going on?”   she took a moment to take it all down. She couldn’t move or scream. She didn’t know why she was talking to this intruder. This intruder…who…reminded her of someone.

“You know very well, what’s going on.”   But Sarah couldn’t tell. The Goblin King walked to her, his arms on his waist.   “Sarah, go back to you room. Play with your toys and costumes. Forget about the…”

“Stop it!”   she didn’t want to hear it.   “Just stop.”   She panted. Her eyes were tearing up. She was tired of this daily uncertainty. She did not know what was going on.   “I cant…”

The Goblin King raised his hand and a bubble appeared in his fingers out of nowhere. It soon turned into a crystal.   “I brought you a gift.”

“What is it?”

“It is a crystal. Nothing more. But if you look at it this way…”   and he juggled the crystal back and forth in his hand as her eyes followed.   “It will show you, your dreams. But this is not a gift, for an ordinary girl…”

“No!”   she didn’t want to hear anymore.   “I…” She was too pained. But he asked anyway.

“Do you want it?”   he held the crystal to her.   “Then remember…”

“I…I can’t.”   She shook her head.     “I tried…but I can’t. What is this feeling?”   she looked at him desperately.   “Please…go away.”

“Sarah…don’t defy me.”   He smirked.   “You are no match for me.”

Sarah’s head hurt too much. Words flashed in her mind like daggers.  

_“Turn back Sarah…turn back before it’s too late.”_

_“What a pity?”_

_“Time is short.”_

_“You have 13 hours…”_

_“The Labyrinth…”_

_“Do you still want to look for…”_

“Stop! Stop! Please! I don’t want to remember! I don’t want to!”   she screamed out. It was as if she was running through a labyrinth of forgotten memories. The twists and turns were hard to figure out. She didn’t know how to get out of that god forsaken muddle.

The Goblin King took advantage of her vulnerability and neared her till she took a step back in fear. He cornered her to the wall and blocked her way with his arms. He smirked upon her cowering and confused self.

“How are you enjoying that labyrinth?”

She looked at him shockingly, with the sudden sense of hearing this question before. She rested her forehead on her palm and tried where she heard this before.

“Piece of…cake…”   she whispered to herself.

“Really?”   his grin widened; sparking his interest.   “How about upping the stakes?”

“That’s not fair!”

He grabbed her shoulders harshly and pulled her closer to his face.   “You say that so often. Wonder what your bases for comparison is.”   He laughed lightly and breathed on her nose.     “Remember the peach? Remember the sweet taste of it?”

“Let me go…”   she murmured weakly and tried shaking him off. But he held on. He suddenly pulled her hands on his shoulders and held her waist. He twirled her around the room and started waltzing with her.

“As the pain seeps through, makes no sense for you…”   he slowly and heavily sang. They swirled around together, confusing Sarah further. She thought it was very conversant. She couldn’t remember but she could feel that this had happened before…like in a dream.

She suddenly saw herself younger in a white beautiful gown. Her hair braided in jewels and the Goblin King in blue. His eyes were looking through. It made her blush for a moment. Her heart beat rapidly as she felt his handsome eyes just looking warmly at her.

But then she sought her senses and pushed away from him.   “Enough!”   she panted. She was back to herself, in her normal dress as was he.

He got more serious this time. His face turned darker indicating it was no longer a joke.

“Sarah, beware. I have been generous up till now.”   He said.   “I can be cruel.”

“Generous? What have you done that’s generous?!”     she was angry this time.

“Everything! Everything you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you!”   he closed to her dangerously this time…closer that the last time.   “I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn’t that generous?”

It came to her…she was the reason for this. She was the reason for her own pain and his. She was the reason why he was so insane and she was so confused.

“Jareth…”   she finally remembered his name…and it made him mad.

“Don’t you know what you did to me?!”   his hands grasped her.   “You stole my sleep, my peace, my sanity, my heart! You took everything away from me! And now you are here, sinking in your pitiful life of adulthood! Forgotten the precious memories of the times you spent in my kingdom! Lost yourself in this wretched world! You just didn’t destroy me Sarah! You have destroyed yourself.”

Sarah exhaled slowly…she now understood what her brother would always try to say. Toby was a smart kid…he could see before she could. She had lost herself in this world with all pitiful problems and she had forgotten the world she truly belonged to. The kingdom as great as Goblin King’s.

“Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…I have fought my way to the castle; beyond the city to take back what you have stolen…”   she didn’t know why…but she said those words in hope of a solution.

“Sarah, stop. You still have time. Turn back and come with me. To my kingdom where you will be my queen.”

“My will is as…strong as yours…and my kingdom as great…”

“Stop!”   he snarled.   “Look what I’m offering you.”   He brought back a crystal in his hand.   “Your dreams…”   he murmured hopefully.

She could see her dreams in that crystal. Her ruling the kingdom…away from this world, away from its stupid problems. But wait…it also means…away from Toby.

“My Kingdom as great…my kingdom as great…”   Again! She could never remember that line.

“I ask for so little…” he pleaded.   “Just fear me. Love me. Do as I ask and I will be your slave.”

Sarah was torn between desires and duties. She always felt for the Goblin King. She always wished to be with him. She always wished to rule the magical kingdom.

“Sarah…”

She ended up crying that made his heart ache. Never before had anyone reached to his heart as she did. He knew why she cried. He knew she had no choice.

_“You have no power over me…”_

All she had to do was say it…once again to defeat him. But did she want to? She had nothing in this world to keep her…not even Toby.

He was gone…long gone.

“Not this time Sarah…not this time.”     He held her face gently.   “You lost yourself when you lost him. This world has nothing for you now. Nothing here can bring back your happiness. Only I can…and you love me…so come with me. You have suffered enough.”

She lost herself in tears and Jareth gently pulled her to his chest. He let her cry for her loss for which she cried every night. He let her pour her woes on him as she could no longer deny her loneliness in this world. She no longer had any reason to deny her wish to be with him.

“Here his body may lie but in my kingdom his soul lives.”   He said genuinely.   “Tell me Sarah. Are you willing to come still?”

She no longer could deny that offer. In a place where both of her beloved resided, one in flesh and another in essence. How could she? She could no longer resist her temptation.   “Yes…”   she clutched his robe and nodded.   “Even if I cannot be with him, I am content only seeing him. Even if for a short time every time. I am done playing the adult.”

“Then kiss me…”   he whispered to her.   “Kiss me and we will be off. Off to the place where you will be happy with him and me and all the magic you desire. You deserve this Sarah…you deserve this gift.”   He leaned closer to her.   “Love me…”

Sarah stroked his firm face and hair bangs. His eyes of blue and green showed so much love and genuineness that it made her feel at home. She will go home to her Toby and Jareth. Nothing could stop her now.

She gently put her lips on his and let her embrace her softly and intimately. He held her face closer to his. Never could he imagine in his entire life that she would kiss him with so much love. The girl was no longer a child. The loss forced her to grow up.

His hands felt her tears and he tried to comfort her with that kiss. He loved her and she loved him and now he had something for her to admit her love for him.

They pulled away slowly and he wiped her tears. He smiled genuinely and brought a crystal again only to show her Toby with Jareth’s goblin subjects.

“I am ready…”

And left the world of pain to the kingdom of goblins where she would be happy once again. The room was empty…forever empty.

The end.

 


End file.
